Enter the Lightningverse!
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: A backstory for my characters in the forum LightningClan!


**This is a story for my character in the forum LightningClan! She didn't start out as my character, but I adopted her and love her already!**

**Characters belong to a number of people!**

**Blazepaw/heart, Morningstar - Lightningfire**

**Lionstrike - Flashstrike9906**

**Sparks/Fireflake, Patchface - Me!**

* * *

Fireflake's eyes widened, a shy smile blossoming on her face. "You… really?"

Blazeheart beamed at her. "Really." He curled his tail around hers. "I love you."

She blushed, leaning into him. "I love you too," she murmured.

She gazed into his blue eyes, her heart warming. _Thank you, StarClan… thank you for intervening._

* * *

The orange and white kit padded around, cold, tired, and alone. Her fur was drenched from the rain pouring around her, her tail dragging on the ground.

_Where am I?_

She tripped, stumbling onto her face in the mud. She groaned, her paws numb and aching from the cold.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Here, my dear, let me help you…"

The tiny kit felt herself being picked up by gentle teeth. _What's happening? Who are you?_

Strange sounds reached the kit's ears as warmth finally enveloped her. She let out a tiny peep of confusion as the soft sounds grew to more than one. She was placed down onto a soft surface and the older cat wrapped around her.

"You can go now," she mewed to someone. The strange sounds murmured again before heavy pawfalls walked away. "You're so young to be all on your own," the she-cat whispered. "You haven't even opened your eyes yet! I'm so sorry, my dear. Do you have a name?"

"No…" the she-kit mewed.

"Hmmm. What about Sparks? Your fur looks like little Sparks and you appeared like a spark in the darkness of the rain."

"Okay…" Sparks whispered, snuggling into the she-cat's warm belly fur. "Sparks…"

The she-cat purred, touching her nose to Sparks' tiny head. "I'm Starlight…"

Starlight's voice and the sounds around Sparks faded away as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blazeheart glanced at his mate. "Everything okay?"

Fireflake nodded. "Just... thinking about my past. I was taken in by a wonderful old she-cat who gave me the first home I ever had…" She smiled warmly at the memory. "Thinking back to it, I wonder if she was sent by StarClan… Her name was even Starlight."

Blazeheart smiled. "Maybe she was. Do you think she will be waiting for you?"

Fireflake sighed. "I hope so… I miss her. She was the best mother a cat could have asked for…"

* * *

"Sparks? Where are you going?" Starlight asked softly.

The ginger and white she-kit turned, smiling at the dark gray she-cat. She had white paws and a white stripe covering one eye and half of her muzzle, her eyes a deep blue. "I wanted to go outside!"

Starlight tipped her head, her eyes narrowing lightly. "Are you sure? It's pretty cold out there."

Sparks flicked her tiny tail. "I want to see the snow!"

Starlight sighed and shook her head with a chuckle. "Alright then." She looked up to the male twoleg who was watching them. "We'd like to go outside, please." She looked to the door to tell him further.

The twoleg, Michael, nodded, as though understanding her, and walked to the door, opening it. It said something Sparks couldn't understand, smiling as Starlight weaved around him. Sparks mewed a 'thank you' to the twoleg and stepped outside after Starlight.

The bright light shining on the white snow made Sparks blink and had to wait for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she gasped in wonder. The once green garden with the tree in one corner were blanketed in pure white. Everything was enveloped in silence, the fountain frozen over and the birds huddling in their warm nests.

Starlight turned to face Sparks, smiling at the kit's wide-open mouth. "It's really pretty, isn't it?"

Sparks nodded dumbly. "_Really_ pretty… How did that happen?"

"The snow?" Starlight shrugged. "No one knows. Maybe when it gets really cold, rain becomes snow." She broke off, coughing.

Sparks frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

Starlight nodded, regaining her breath. "I'll be fine. I should probably tell James and Michael that I need to visit the vet. No big deal, my dear. Don't worry."

* * *

"How did she die?" Blazeheart asked softly.

Fireflake shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure… our twolegs learned that she was sick… and…"

* * *

The two male twolegs were calling to each other, their voices worried. Sparks glanced between them, mewing in confusion. They had put Starlight in a mini den with a mesh door covering it and were now running around, speaking into a strange small object and making prey.

Sparks padded over to Starlight. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Starlight shook her head as she coughed. "Don't come closer, Sparks." Her voice was rough from coughing. "James and Michael are taking me to the vet. Next time you see me, I'll be all better! I told you you don't need to worry, remember? But don't come closer; I don't want you to get sick too."

Sparks nodded. "You'll come back soon, right?"

Starlight smiled warmly. "You'll see me before you know it. And Sparks? Keep them happy, okay? You mean a lot to them."

Sparks puffed out her chest. "I'll take good care of them until you come back! Don't you worry!"

"Good, thank you…" Starlight whispered.

The male twoleg with fur on his face, James, stepped over softly, purring at Sparks and running a paw down her back. Sparks mewed a greeting and then a farewell as they picked up Starlight's tiny den and left the nest. Sparks waited by the window as the sun began to go down and the moon arose. She jumped for joy when James and Michael returned with Starlight's den and placed it beside the door, but didn't open it.

Sparks furrowed her brow in confusion, padding up to the den; Starlight wasn't there. She reeled back in surprise, glancing at the twolegs with little mews.

"Where's Starlight?"

The twolegs glanced at one another, Michael bending down to talk to her with soft words that Sparks didn't understand. Sparks glanced at the den again and again.

_"__Where's Starlight?!_"

Michael finally gave Sparks a sad look and shook his head.

Sparks' heart caved. "Is she not coming back?" She looked at the den, her head bending down. She felt a naked paw on her back and she jumped, hissing at the very sad Michael. "Leave me alone! You took her from me! She was going to get better!" She padded sullenly back to hers and Starlight's bed, sobbing into what remained of the old she-cat's scent. _"She was going to get better…"_

* * *

Blazeheart wrapped his tail around hers in comfort, reaching up with one paw to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry… Did you leave after that?"

Fireflake nodded. "I couldn't stand living without her. She had always talked about these mighty cats who fought like lions and tigers to make sure their groups were safe. I went looking for them."

* * *

Sparks, now six moons old, wandered through the harsh winds of leafbare, searching for these battle-cats Starlight had always spoken about. The driving snow stung her eyes and half-blinded her so she couldn't see where she was going. Her paws had gone numb a long time ago and she fought to continue forward; she had to make it to some shelter before nightfall or she would freeze to death. But with everything so white around her, Sparks wasn't sure where any shelter was, much less is she could find it.

Suddenly, the strong scent of cat hit her frigid nose and she stopped. The scent went in somewhat of a straight line continuing to her right and left. _The battle-cats?_ She pushed forward, hoping to find a group of them. She pushed forward, hoping to find a group of them. Through the white, she thought she could spot flecks of yellow and tortoiseshell.

"Hey." Her voice was no more than a croak. Sparks cleared it and tried again. "Hey!"

The figures stopped, the tortoiseshell one turning swiftly. They rushed over to her, Sparks recognizing that they were a golden tabby tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"She's barely more than a kit!" the tom exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" the she-cat asked, her voice calm and soothing.

"L-looking for th-the battle-cats," Sparks managed to stammer, her teeth chattering.

The she-cat pressed against Sparks. "You're freezing! Come on, we'll get you warm. Lionstrike, help me with her."

"B-but… wh-who are you?" Sparks asked, glancing between the two.

The she-cat smiled warmly. "We're the battle-cats; my name is Morningstar. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Sparks breathed a sigh of relief. _I made it, Starlight. Can you see me? Are you watching over me?_

The wind cut off as the three of them padded into a sheltered area. Sparks' eyes widened as she took in the sight of more cats then she had ever seen before turning to look at her. A small ginger tabby and white tom turned from a pile of prey, his blue eyes widening in curiosity as he spotted Sparks.

The big golden tabby tom noticed him too. "Blazepaw, let Patchface know we're coming."

"Yes, Lionstrike." The young tom, Blazepaw, dipped his head quickly to him before dashing off toward a den.

Morningstar and Lionstrike helped Sparks to the same den. Strong green smells practically slapped her in the face as she took in the den. A sturdy black and white tom with a long tail turned toward them, his expression stern but his amber eyes kind.

"She was found out in the cold, Patchface," Morningstar explained. "We don't want her to-"

"Get sick. I know, I know," the tom interrupted, bringing his black-masked white face closer to examine Sparks. "She doesn't have either whitecough or greencough, which is nice. I'll want to keep her in the medicine den for a while just to be sure of everything." He met her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Sparks," she answered.

Blazepaw grinned. "Nice to meet you, Uhsparks."

Sparks laughed, taken a little aback by the tom's friendliness. She relaxed a little, the tension leaving her shoulders.

Patchface smiled slightly, noticing the connection between the two young ginger cats. "Blazepaw, I want you to stay and watch over Sparks."

Blazepaw nodded. "Of course, Patchface!" He smiled at Sparks. "I like her."

Sparks mirrored his smile, flushing a little.

The sun set and rose seven times before Morningstar returned to a stronger Sparks. "Sparks, what is it you wish to do?"

Sparks looked up from sharing a piece of prey with Blazepaw. "What do you mean?"

"I mean: would you like to join LightningClan as an apprentice or go back into the forest to live on your own?"

Sparks blinked. "You're giving me a choice?"

Morningstar smiled. "Of course. Everyone should have a chance."

Sparks glanced over at Blazepaw, earning an eager look and nod. She smiled in return and looked back to Morningstar, her eyes bright. "Yes. I will join LightningClan."

Morningstar purred. "Good. Come out here then. We will have your ceremony." Sparks padded behind the leader, sitting next to Blazepaw. "Cats of LightningClan! A rogue was led her by StarClan and has decided to join our ranks! Sparks, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Lionstrike, you shall be her mentor. I know you will pass down your skills in battle and your nobility to Firepaw."

Firepaw turned to the yellow tom, touching her nose to his as instructed. She glanced at Blazepaw, who was beaming at her.

_I made it, Starlight._


End file.
